CP - July, 2375
This page chronicles posts #2581-2680 and spans the time of July 1st to July 31st of the year 2375. *CP - June, 2375 *CP - August, 2375 Alioth Plots Second Week When Sub-Commander Jakrell contacts the leader of the Alioth planets, a Vulcan named Sabek to discuss the annexing of the planet to the Empire. Cardassia Plots Second Week When DURAS VENIK gets back from emergency rescue shift, KAI CEVDAK is there to help him out and they plan a vacation. When ERON BERN gets to the planet and sees the devastation, he is relieved to see QUESTA is still alive, albeit pregnant with Broca’s child. OZARA BRIK is there to protect her as people get into fights over food and mayhem starts to break out. When ERON tries to find his home and his family, a nearby Glinn has a child who turns out to be CYDJA DAMAR. When CYDJA and QUESTA are stationed in a refugee camp, she has nightmares and wakes up only to talk to ERON about the death of his mother and her ‘Grandma.’ Third Week When CYDJA DAMAR is sleeping, she starts to have nightmares of the city falling around her. QUESTA is there to help, as is ERON BERN who try to comfort the scared child. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week When DENORIAN THAY tries to help CADENCE DAINKEN one more time, she ends up getting angry with him and he uses reverse psychology to lure her trust back. REGINALD BARCLAY is in sickbay when he talks to ALYN GARDNER and explains that Romulans are probably going to give up Ankoria. When CADENCE starts to sleepwalk and steal things, OREX MKELL and VALIN PHOENIX intercept her and Valin shoots her, not realizing she was sleeping. DENORIAN meets CADENCE in the brig and talks to her about the seriousness of her condition, imploring her to seek help. On the planet in the firecaves, MARCUS WOLFE and KATAL T’KASSUS enter inside and find some evidence of strange fires and disturbances while Marcus gets the chills and an eerie feeling. CORBAN MADDIX hopes to cheer up MARCUS and pays to have an Orion woman pleasure him but he is concerned about her effects on their mental health. When AMITY DAMAR gets settled into things on the station she is shocked to hear of mCorat’s death but then runs into old lover MIKEAL ISLANOVICH. Still in the brig, CADENCE and DATA speak candidly about the incident and how much she needs to get counselling. PATRICK REESE gets to business on the Defiant and now the war is over wants to remove the cloaking device but KATAL has some major objections to that. VALIN continues to feel badly about firing on Dainken and discusses his report with OREX MKELL. EBEN DORR confronts BRYCE WREN about dating an Ankorian because her species defected from the Federation during the war but he points out the Napeans did as well. New character ADAM WENTZ arrives as a science officer and talks to NARYANNA during his physical evaluation. NARYANNA gets startled as the EMH comes online and she talks to him about needing an attitude adjustment. CORBAN finally decides to get MARCUS some personal time by taking him to VIC FONTAINE’s where they meet a woman named Annika. When she takes him back to his quarters, Maddix passes out and she steals some information. KATAL and REESE meet once more in the gym and work out their aggressions by punching each other. ADAM explains to NARYANNA that he kind of likes her and they go on a date but she is shy about it. CADENCE is released from the brig and sees JULIAN about some injections to stop her sleep walking. When CORBAN wakes up, he goes to the EMH and realizes he gave Annika transporter codes. Concerned about what happened, CORBAN explains everything to MARCUS as they attempt to see what the woman wanted with the codes. Second Week Interviewing for science positions, BRYCE WREN talks to new character JOCELYN NELSON and finds out she is an environmental scientist. New character MELA KAN is a dabo girl and serves JULIAN BASHIR as he talks about the war and feeling for the Cardassians despite everything. When CORBAN MADDIX has to make a report about Annika, he talks to new security chief (and character) VRELIKAR who is a Tellerite. CORBAN confronts ALYN GARDNER about Annika, thinking she has something to do with it due to her past but she denies everything. When BRYCE gets to work as Chief, he talks to VALA PHOENIX, getting to know her better. BRYCE then asks ALYN for dinner and she talks about her worries regarding the Ankorians and the Romulans. MARCUS and ADAM WENTZ talk about their mutual love for ancient Earth mythology during a random lunch together. VALIN PHOENIX notices that CORBAN has been hanging around his sister and explains she is off limits. New character ONENI BEHR arrives to the station and VALIN mistakes her for Orex because she is a Leonis Caitian. CADENCE DAINKEN finally goes to DENORIAN THAY and talks more about her past – including that she has murdered people before. When ADAM and NARYANNA U’ZOTTI hang out in the arboretum, he over steps her bounds and makes her feel uncomfortable. EBEN DORR is there to talk to NARYANNA after and implores her to be open about what happened on Cardassia. MARCUS talks to KATAL T’KASSUS about a situation in the Alioth sector with a planetary dispute between the Romulans and Cardassians. EBEN confronts ADAM about what happened with Naryanna and threatens him with bodily harm. JAMES MUNROE flirts with MELA KAN, trying to get a drink from Quarks, or a kiss. OREX and ONENI spend some time together, getting to know each other again and grooming the other. ADAM finally takes NARYANNA out on a nice date, this time finding out more about her and careful about making her feel weird. Third Week When JAMES MUNROE continues his interest in MELA KAN, SHAWN MUNROE decides to use her as a babysitter for REBECCA MUNROE while he is at work. KIRA NERYS is upset that QUARK has been sending love slave programs to Cardassians for ‘relief’ and gets OREX MKELL to confront him about the inappropriate costs. Finally back from coping wtih her father’s death, NORAH DANIELS is happy to reunite with CORBAN. MARCUS gets another mission when they find out Klingons are attacking Cardassian supply ships and talks to EZRI about how to approach the situation. NARYANNA hopes to cheer up the EMH and brings him to talk to VIC FONTAINE about the hologram legal issues – bringing up some loopholes and Data’s own fight for sentient rights. Fourth Week When OREX MKELL and ONENI BEHR go to dinner together, she talks about her heat coming up, as well as not being interested in any other males. OREX talks to VALIN PHOENIX in hopes he can look more into Quark’s sexy care packages to Cardassian orphans. Back on the station, NARYANNA gets some relationship advice from VIC FONTAINE. ONENI runs into VALIN while they are working and he encourages her to really just tell Orex she loves him. USS Fenrir Plots Second Week En route to the Alioth planet, the Fenrir gets a distress signal from an Andorian ship. MARCUS with CORBAN are able to locate the ship before T’POK and J’PEL find a survivor Aenar named ILLIONA. Third Week When ILLIONA is brought to the sickbay, MARCUS WOLFE and the EMH are there to see if she is okay and she explains she is the Aenar Ambassador. MARCUS later talks to ILLIONA in ten forward as he finds out more of her task to keep the Aenar species alive, as well as to try new foods. The EMH gets upset when he reads more about the holographic rights getting terminated and talks to NARYANNA U’ZOTTI about it. MARCUS and CORBAN MADDIX talk about the upcoming talks on Alioth and the colonist there named Phinneous Rector who is making all the fuss. MARCUS makes it to the planet and has general talks with Sub-Commander Jakrell over why the Romulans are interested in it in the first place. ILLIONA is in the holodeck to clear her mind when ADAM WENTZ arrives and talks to her about her life on Andora. Phinneous arrives on the ship and talks to KATAL T’KASSUS about the situation, hoping to get some inside details about the Romulans. XCHL PAO is lonely and seeks out TH’MATAKALAHN to see if the Jem’ Hadar would be interesting company. MARCUS gets incensed about the holographic rights issue and talks to NARYANNA about making him acting CMO. When Sabek explains to Phinneous the new deal where the planet will be mined for dilithium but people can keep their homes, he explains it is acceptable for now. NARYANNA and ADAM have dinner together, discussing more levels of intimacy en route back to DS9. Fourth Week NARYANNA U’ZOTTI says her goodbyes to TOKAR YVINE who is being shipped to a colony before saying even if she finds someone else, she could still be with him once he gets out. XCHL PAO starts to train TH’MATAKLAHN in hopes that he could be cleared to work on the Fenrir if he knows procedures. CORBAN MADDIX and NORAH DANIELS are into thinking a simulation is real and she panics before realizing EZRI DAX, J’PEL, XCHL and MARCUS were in on the training exercise. In a damaged ship LORE, Data’s brother, makes his way towards Bajoran space. MARCUS is feeling depressed and confronts EZRI about his lack of feelings about anything and having to raise a daughter on his own. He blames her for dying and they fight. MARCUS finally talks to CORBAN about the fake simulation but things are tense/curt. MARCUS, CORBAN, EZRI, J’PEL and TH’MAT run into trouble when their nacelle stops working and some Klingons give them a scare while on patrol. Mirror Universe Plots First Week Finally seeing an opportunity on the other side, mBRYCE WREN and mALYN GARDNER make plans on going over while he abuses her. We find out Annika is really from the mUniverse and brings the codes to mKIRA NERYS and mBRYCE talk about making her the new Emissary. mKIRA talks to mEZRI TIGAN about their plans, getting help from the others to manipulate the wormhole aliens. Ferengi Plots Fourth Week When EITHNE FARAS wakes up, she finds herself on a ship with a Ferengi names Vrork who has taken her as a prize for his collections. #07 July, 2375 2375 #07 2375 #07